


home

by saintcedar



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, crying assassin nobody asked for, the heart rat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintcedar/pseuds/saintcedar
Summary: and bury these three





	home

Он бежит. С этого треклятого острова, от этих пасмурных дней, от постоянных дождей, бежит домой на родной Серконос, в родную Карнаку – самый юг, дальше – только Пандиссия. Домой. Здесь он никому не нужен, у южан всегда была уйма своих дел, в отличие от знати Дануолла, которая украшает столицу ровно столько же, сколько трупы огромных рыбин, родичей Черноглазого. И тем и тем столица гордится. Столица гордится чем угодно, кроме того, что стоит гордости. 

Дауд выделяется в толпе – светлые глаза и жесткое лицо выдаёт в нём скорее уроженца Тивии, чем Серконоса. Улицы, как в детстве, людны и шумны, но детство давно ушло, а люди скорее тревожны, чем дружелюбны. Возможно, это потому, что детство ушло. Кто-то толкает Дауда в бок и заживающая рана даёт о себе знать с такой силой, что приходится отшатнуться к стене и переждать, пока перестанет темнеть в глазах. Никогда нельзя расслабляться, даже когда дома, даже когда никто тебя здесь не помнит. Аттано ещё жив. Аттано его помнит. Рано или поздно Аттано придёт к нему.

Надо было прятаться в подвале, как столичные крысы, тогда не пришлось бы кашлять кровью и отсиживаться у стен после пробежек по лестнице, тогда не пришлось бы думать, что его увидят в полуобвалившихся пустых оконных рамах, тогда не пришлось бы каждый раз напоминать себе, что здесь нет смысла заметать следы. Кто хочет – всё равно его найдёт, а остальные.. остальным нет дела. Об этом себе приходится напоминать чаще всего. 

Залатать раны на скорую руку было нетрудно. Сесть на корабль было нетрудно. Бросить штаб и всё, что он выстроил и продолжил бы, было легче, чем он думал. К чёрту эту империю, интриги, всё равно Аттано перебил половину его людей, пока нашёл его, и Дауд смотрел в чёрные глаза и видел в них вину. Вину, которая страшнее, чем то, что крысой обкусывало Дауда изнутри. Корво винит себя в том, что Клинок Дануолла поразил не его. Дауд слышал, как хлещет металл об металл, и понимал – это сражение не его. Он смотрел, как Аттано решает его судьбу, он видел – ещё мгновение и Корво сбросит его с этой высоты. Несколько неотвратимо долгих секунд полёта, глухой удар о мутную поверхность, и всё. 

Открыв глаза, Дауд с удивлением тянется к собственному уху. Он растирает в пальцах каплю влаги, и улыбается, глядя в облупившийся потолок, а от уголков глаз к вискам тянутся две тонкие подсыхающие дорожки, неприятно стянувшие кожу в один момент. Дауд просил о пощаде, смотрел, как Аттано нерешительно делает шаг назад, второй и уходит, надевая маску, отказываясь слушать слова о милосердии в свой адрес. 

Дауд не боится его, но иногда проклинает себя за эту последнюю просьбу убийцы, он думал, что Карнака выбьет жарой, вытравит с потом это вязкое чувство, которое поселилось в нём, но, кажется, зубастая ухватилась крепко, жмёт зубами где-то в груди от самых гристольских берегов. Ей богу, то ли совесть, то ли Черноглазый бессловно измывается. Хотя последние годы они твердили одно и то же, одно и то же. И твердили бы дальше, если бы не первый защитник, его больные от горя глаза и его тень, следующая за бывшим убийцей по пятам даже в самый жаркий полдень самого южного из серконосских городов. 

Хочется содрать с руки метку, чтобы не зудела, но сначала напиться до беспамятства, проверить – Черноглазый ли это всё-таки, совесть или копошащийся у сердца грызун. И похоронить всех троих.


End file.
